Merida/Gallery
Images of Princess Merida from the film Brave. Animation merida01.jpg Merida sitting down.jpg Merida-valente-pixar.jpg Merida web small.jpg|Official artwork of Merida Brave-Apple-Poster.jpg|Western Movie Poster Pixar-Brave2.jpg|Russian Movie Poster Bravepostermerida.png|Japanese Movie Poster brave-italy-poster2.jpg|Italian Movie Poster draft_lens19378404module158642949photo_13349070270-a_a_a.jpg Brave-Merida-Wallpaper.jpg Brave-Chinese-Wallpapers-brave-31446656-1920-1080.jpg|Merida Chinese Wallpaper bravetrailer-disneyscreencaps.com-51.jpg B954_8cs.sel16.6.jpg Stitch-kingdom-merida.jpg|Merida merida-brave-movie-image.jpg|1st CGI pic of Princess Merida Bravequiltart.png childmerida.jpg|Merida as a child Youngmeridafergusandelinor.png|Young Merida learning archery from Fergus Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-267.jpg brave-movie-image-merida-swordfight.jpg B22a_27cs.sel16.44.jpg|Merida marching in. meridawakingup.png meridadancing.png|Merida dancing down the stairs past the servants meridaridinginwind.png meridalookingup.png B22b_38bcs.sel16.24.jpg meridaclimbing.png|Merida climbing meridatapestry.png brave2-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg meridaangry.png NewHeroTapestry1_colorstairs.jpg|Merida in the family tapestry meridafacepalm.JPG|Merida facepalming princess-merida-kelly-macdonald-in-brave.jpg|Merida is not amused brave-banner-no-wait-says-merida.jpg B125_57acs.sel16.113.jpg|"I am Merida" 260x195.jpg brave2-disneyscreencaps.com-48_tn.jpg brave2-disneyscreencaps.com-51.jpg brave2-disneyscreencaps.com-53_tn.jpg meridaarguing.png|Merida arguing with Elinor about her action Meridacrying.PNG|Merida crying Merida fallen.png|Merida on the ground brave-merida-blue.jpg brave-MeridaTakesOff_print_3_17_11-special16-R_rgb1-560x232.jpg|Merida concept art B175_31cs.sel16.67.jpg|Merida and the Witch's talking crow meridanecklace.png|Merida offering the Witch her necklace for a spell B220_15cs.key16.49.jpg|Merida and her mother. Elinorsick.png whyabear.png meridaroaredinface.png|Merida being roared in the face by Elinor youngmeridaandmom.jpg|Young Merida and Elinor brave_mother_bear_bow.jpg|Merida hunting for fish while Elinor watches brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6310.jpg|Merida not amused meridasmile.jpg brave_mother_bear_forest.jpg|Merida following Elinor unaware she turned wild Brave-disney-princess-30546983-1600-872.jpg|Elinor and Merida following the Will O' the Wisps 1 Bear.jpg|Merida and Elinor following the Will O' the Wisps 2 meridaafraid.png|Turning to see Mor'du Meet-Mordu-brave-30492846-632-264.jpg|Merida confronting Mor'du Drama.jpg meridagiddy.png meridareachingsword.png|Merida reaching for a sword to defend her mother 540874 432578753440867 1948221185 n-1-.jpg B790_49fcs.sel16.37.jpg|Merida protecting Elinor Meridamordu.jpg|Merida pinned down by Mor'du about to be eaten meridagasp.png|Merida gasping at the second sunrise brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9629.jpg|Merida realizing Elinor is human again tumblr_mjxik2znlB1qiu7yxo1_500.png|Merida being kissed by Elinor familyuntied.png|Human Elinor, Merida, and Fergus united BraveMeridaElinorBeartapestry.jpg|Merida and Elinor as a Bear in a new tapestry Merida&lordssons.jpg|Merida disgusted by Wee Dingwall's kisses Wavinggoodbye.png|Fergus, Merida, Elinor, and Maudie waving goodbye to the Lords elinorandmerida.png|Elinor and Merida riding on their horses brave-Stones_pubstill_A_RGB_3_24_2011_-special16-R_rgb1-560x247.jpg|concept art Disney Princess 554512_10m4302620_1182212377_n.jpg|Merida with the Disney Princesses tumblr_mf8k94aMjJ1qdfv3oo1_500.jpg|Merida the official Disney Princess ozI9E.png|Disney Princess Disney-Princess-disney-princess-34121126-661-465.jpg Merida-s-Coronation-Invitation-disney-princess-34327441-600-559.jpg|Merida's coronation is on May 11, 2013 81rmU-3PfWL. SL1500 .jpg|Merida with Tiana and Rapunzel merida-princess1.jpg|Princess Merida's new design Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420072-204-300.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420074-444-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420069-351-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420066-362-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420075-419-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420065-499-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420068-362-500.jpg meridapose2.jpg princessmerida.jpg Disney-Princess-Calander-disney-princess-34422674-994-988.jpg|Merida with Tiana, Belle, Jasmine, & Rapunzel Disney-Princess-Calander-disney-princess-34422675-1024-1024.jpg|Merida with Jasmine and Cinderella pgp-1844_11.jpg 943202_532913510099581_1059053386_n.jpg Disney Parks and other live appearances Princess mérida.jpg|Princess Merida Merida.jpg|Princess Merida and Bear Cubs at Magic Kingdom Arrow-550x386.jpg|Princess Merida in a special appearence at Epcot Merida Disneyland.jpg merida_feld_entertainment.jpg|Merida in Disney on Ice: Rockin' Ever After meridadisneyonice.png|Merida posing with Ariel, Rapunzel, and Belle in Disney on Ice: Rockin' Ever After Concept Art Merida Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Merida readying her bow and arrow. 640px-Merida_dress_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of Merida in her extremely tight dress. 430px-EpilogueDress6.jpg 640px-BRAVE-Concept-Art-Merida-Wide-Shot.jpg Matt_ElinorMeridaHair_01.jpg brave-concept-art-disney-princess-24947562-500-343.jpg Angus With Merida Concept Art.jpg Brave-merida.jpg|Concept art of Merida. 639px-Brave-M_pubstill_B_RGB_3_24_2011_special16_rgb.jpg|Concept art of Merida aiming her arrow while on Angus's back. Merchandise Mérida pin.jpg Princess mérida doll.png merida with angus.jpg|Merida and Angus merida shoes.jpg brave figures.jpg|Merida and other figures Disney-princess-merida-toddler-doll.jpg|Princess Merida toddler doll 519HE1DujJL._SL500_SS500_.jpg|Merida doll Ultimate Disney Princess Collection.jpg|Disney Princess Ultimate Doll Collection featuring Merida Brave - Booster Set - Merida and Triplet Cubs.jpeg DLP - Brave - Booster Set - Merida Sitting with Her Bow.jpeg Disney Store Europe - Brave.jpeg DLP - Brave - Booster Set - Merida and Triplet Cubs.jpeg DLP - Brave - Booster Set - Merida and Angus.jpeg DLP - Brave - Booster Set - Merida Leaning on Her Arrow.jpeg DSF - Disney Pixar's Brave Princess Merida Stainglass Pin.jpeg Brave - Opening Day.jpeg DLP - Brave - Merida - Celtic Knot.jpeg DLP - Brave - Merida and Cubs - Celtic Braid.jpeg DSF - El Capitan Marquee - Disney Pixar's Brave.jpeg Category:Character galleries